The Unexpected Outcome
by ninja magician
Summary: Hinata Hyuga is starting a new school for her senior year. She's a simple, shy girl who just wishes to go unnoticed until she's able to live on her own. Until a blond-haired, blue-eyed athletic star rammed into her life. Literally. Summary sucks and this is my first story. So constructive criticism is openly accepted.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first story so I hope it isn't too bad. If you see anything feel free to point it out. Constructive criticism is openly appreciated, and I'd love to hear what you have to say. Arigatou gozaimasu!**

I awoke to sun streaming through my window. _God another first day, _was the first thing I thought when that godforsaken sun somehow manage to find the perfect spot of which to blind me. Gomen, I'm getting off track.

Hello I'm Hyuga Hinata, and today is another first day of school for me. I'm sixteen and in the last year I've transferred to 3 different schools. My father's work forces him to move a lot, and my sister, Hanabi, and I are forced to move with him.

That is how I end up transferring to three different schools in a single year. My new school is called Konoha Academy. It's supposed to be a really nice, private school. Though I'm not entirely sold yet, I've had more than my fair share of these and the only difference between the public, and private schools are that you have to pay to attend one of them. I'm a senior this year so in a year I will be able to live on my own and never have to move again. My sister Hanabi can even live with me, I've been taking care of her my entire life anyway. Our mother passed shortly after Hanabi was born because of unforeseen medical difficulties. I miss her, especially on days like these when I wish I could talk to her about how nervous I feel. You would think after moving so many times I wouldn't be nervous about starting at a new school, but I'm always nervous on my first day.

_BEEP BEEP BEEP. _My alarm clock goes off to remind me that I have to get out of bed. Shit its 6! I'm going to be late if I don't hurry. Thankfully though I set my outfit out last night knowing I was probably going to get out of bed late. I had a nice pair of dark, skinny jeans with a nice loose knit tank with a cami underneath, and my favorite pair of grey Vans. I put a little eyeliner, lip gloss, and mascara on and I'm out of my room. I run downstairs and through some bread in the toaster. And as I run around trying to put all of my stuff in my schoolbag, father appears. He is tall and intimidating which is why I keep my head down while I eat my toast.

"Ohayou, otou-sama" I mutter as a hurriedly finish my toast and put my plate in the sink.

"Ohayou, Hinata. Are you not supposed to have been out of the house by now? Why are you late?" He says while glaring at me.

"I woke up late, gomenasai" I whisper hoping he won't slap me. Again.

"Make sure your up on time tomorrow. We don't want to look bad in the new neighborhood." As if we are going to stay long enough to really have a chance to see any of them.

"Hai, otou-sama." I head to the door. Quietly praying he doesn't say anything more. When I reach the door I glance back at my father, and he's looking at my sister.

"Ohayou, Hanabi. How did you sleep?" Father said with a caring tone. Hanabi had emerged from her room, wiping her eyes with one hand, to try and get the sleep gunk out of them.

"Ohayou, otou-sama" Hanabi replies, sounding groggy, "Ohayou, nee-chan." she says directly to me.

"Ohayou, Hanabi-chan" I say back to her. Hanabi is a very sweet child, kind.

"Hinata, shouldn't you be going. You're going to be late." Father says with a voice as cold as ice.

"Hai, ittekimasu" I mutter still hurt by the sudden tone change between Hanabi and me. Still today was my first day so I have to be calm and try not to embarrass myself too soon. I just hope I make a friend today.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for everyone who's read and reviewed the story! It's my first one so I was worried no one was going to read the story. R&R please!**

* * *

Thankfully my house is within walking distance of Konoha Academy. So I don't have to worry about meeting any of the students until I arrive. I can finally get some time to myself this morning. I really hope I don't make a fool of myself at this school. I embarrassed myself at every school I've been to. It always ends up happening at the most public places, such as, a school fair, a pep rally, or even at the football game.

Then the early bell snapped me out of my thoughts. As I rush toward the front door I see a football hurtling toward me, out of the corner of my eye. Unfortunately I didn't have enough time to dodge to dodge the football. The ball hits my head then bounces into the hands of a very handsome boy running over.

"Sorry about that. Kiba over there apparently doesn't care that such a pretty girl would get hit in the head by his bad pass." He said as he glared at is other friend with weird red triangles on his face.

"Oi! You weren't paying attention either, and that was not a bad pass!" Kiba yelled back "I'm sorry about that. Allow me to take you out to apologize properly." Kiba asked as he walked over. He seemed kind.

"Yea like she would want to go out with you, dumbass." The boy said pointedly to Kiba. "I'm Naruto by the way. Who are you? I haven't seen you around before." Naruto leaned in while trying to listen for my answer.

"Hinata, I'm sorry I have to get to class." I whispered while brushing past. I didn't want to make a fool of myself. The blush on my cheeks didn't help to calm my nerves either. Naruto was seemed sweet and there was something that was pulling me to him. I glance back to see Kiba and Naruto returning to passing the football, but I could see him giving me looks when he could.

As I walk up the steps into the school I see the sign for the front office directly in front of me. I walk into the office and the secretary immediately calls me over. She was very pretty with short black hair, and a stuffed pig on her desk.

"Your Hyuga Hinata right?" She asks. I nod hoping if I don't speak nothing weird will come out. "I'm Shizune, and if you go through the door on the right you'll be in the principal's office. She's been waiting for you." She smiles at me then returns to her desk. I mumble a thank you and walk into the principal's office.

"Hello Hinata. It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Tsunade the principal, and here is your schedule." Tsunade said with authority. She's very pretty and has big …. assets. " Your transcripts indicated that you're proficient in math and science so I moved you into our honor's courses; otherwise you're in the regular classes. Do you have any questions?"

"Just how to get to my classes" Was all I really trusted myself to say. Though Tsunade was smiling and trying to be as friendly as she could but I was trying to get out as quickly as I could.

"I have someone waiting outside to take you to your first class, since you're in Gym together." Tsunade replied while escorting me to the door. "I hope you have a lovely day. Please stop by if you have anything that needs addressing." She smiled at me once more before opening the door to reveal Naruto.

"Oh, hey Hinata-chan. I thought you were the new student." Naruto had a big grin on his face.

"Naruto please escort her to gym." Tsunade told Naruto. As we were walking away she yelled "And don't try anything funny." I feel my face warm and I know I'm blushing.

"Baa-chan! Not in front of her!" Naruto yelled back which only increased my blush. He turned back from yelling back at Tsunade and smiled the big, goofy grin at me again. It made me feel better somehow. "What's your schedule? I wanna know if we have any more classes together." I glance at my schedule for the first time.

"Gym first, then Honors Biology, English, Honors Precalculus, History, Art, and study hall." I reply hoping I didn't sound as nervous as I feel.

"Awesome! We have gym and English together! Oh baa-chan wanted me to tell you lunch is after 4th period." Naruto practically yelled. He was so full of energy and it made me feel better that someone could be so excited about having classes with me. Usually the people that show me to my class are just trying to be polite.

We settle into a silence not sure what to talk about. Then suddenly we stop and he points to the door to the women's locker room.

"You change in there then the class meets out here in the gym area." Naruto the rushed off to the other side of the gym into the boys locker room. I walk into the locker room and notice a whole wall of lockers and then a couple shower stalls.

"Hi you must be the new student. I'm Anko one of the gym teachers." Anko-sensei seemed sweet but she surprised me when she suddenly appeared behind me. "You'll change in here then we all meet out in the gym. When we are all done you probably won't have time to shower but if you want to just tell me and I will turn the water on." After giving me a pat on the shoulder she went into her office which was inside the locker room.

I open the locker, and as I put my bag inside I grab my gym clothes. I close the locker and put my gym clothes on. The standard gym shorts, and my old Avicii t-shirt. I'm the only one in the locker room. I'm assuming because I was late to class. So I run out of the locker room and into the gym to see everyone in the class huddled around Anko-sensei and another, male, teacher. He looked scary, with a bowl, black hair cut and a bright green jumpsuit.

"Yosh! We are going to be playing soccer today! Outside to the field!" Yelled the scary gym teacher. I saw Naruto talking to a couple of his friends. I recognized Kiba, and then there was a boy with a hoodie and sunglasses on, and a guy with dark hair cut in what looked like a chicken butt.

"Yo Hinata!" Naruto shouted across the cluster of students "Come over here!" He was so boisterous. I was smiling as I made my way over to him, with a blush on my cheeks of course.

"Hello a-a-again N-naruto-kun" I had a bad habit of stuttering when I was flustered, and right now I was really flustered.

"Hey Hinata-chan, I wanted you to meet my friends. You know the kid that almost hit you in the head with a football from this morning." Naruto said while pointing to Kiba, who promptly glared at him. "Here is Sasuke-teme. He's really anti-social, so don't feel bad if he doesn't talk to you." Naruto said while leaning in with a hand on the side of his mouth. I giggled lightly, his antics were funny.

"Have you forgotten about me Naruto I wouldn't be surprised." The boy with the sunglasses said while pushing on the bridge of his glasses.

"Of course not Shino, I was simply saving the best for last. That's all." Naruto was waving his hands in front of him. "Hinata, this is Shino. He's quiet, but friendly." As Naruto finished the sentence Shino waved at me. I waved back and smiled at him.

"I-It's very n-n-nice t-to meet you a-all." I mumble. I really hated when I stutter. It makes feel like a weirdo. Thankfully though as the introductions completed we made it to the field, it was the school's football field but had the goals at the field goal posts.

"Yosh! You all youthfully made it down!" The scary teacher yelled. Anko-sensei then slapped on the back of his head and while he was nursing the soon-to-be bump she took the opportunity to speak.

"Okay I want you all to pair up. Then I'll decide how to split the teams." Anko-sensei said. She was a lot calmer about this then the guy in the jumpsuit.

"Hinata be my partner!" Naruto yelled while grabbing my arm, and I think I almost fainted.

* * *

**Thank you everyone for reading. I'll try to update once or twice a week if I can! Arigatou gozaimasu!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you every one for reading and reviewing. I really appreciate all the positive feedback! I'm trying really hard not to go off on a tangent so….. ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. You know if I did Naruto would have confessed to Hinata by now.**

* * *

Naruto was dragging me along, by the wrist, when all of sudden a girl with pink hair attached to his other arm.

"Naruto, be my partner." She told him. She was very demanding about it, in fact she almost yelled at him.

"I can't Sakura-chan I'm partnering with Hinata-chan it's her first day." He said with a little huff. It seems like she's done this before and he didn't like it.

"But Naruto we're dating. We're supposed to partner for these kinds of things." Sakura was obviously fake crying but I didn't want to start any trouble.

"I-It's ok N-Naruto-kun I'll p-p-partner with someone else." I stuttered again. I really hate it when I stutter, because I sound so weird and annoying.

"No Hinata-chan I'll be your partner. Sakura-chan can partner with teme." Naruto said "Right Sakura-chan?" You could see her face immediately brighten and she rushes over to Sasuke clinging to him like she did with Naruto. Sasuke doesn't seem too happy about partnering with her but agrees anyway.

"Everyone have a partner?" Anko asks "Good now I'm going to go around and hand half the partnered pairs jerseys." The scary teacher was still down. He seemed to have gained a couple of more lumps on his head as well. Anko walks to a Kiba and Shino and hands them a jersey, as well as Naruto and me. After she's finished handing out the jersey's she instructed us to find another partnered pair to play against.

Naruto dragged me over to Sasuke and Sakura as soon as Anko-sensei finishes talking. "Yo teme play against us!" Naruto yelled while running.

"Hn" was all Sasuke said in reply.

"Why don't we take the section in the middle?" Sakura asked. I just noticed that the field was split into three sections per half. I guess one pair had the side to guard the goal, and when the other pair scored they switched.

"Ok with you?" Naruto asked looking at me. He hadn't let go of my wrist so I was blushing like mad.

"H-Hai" Was all I really trusted myself to say. I saw Sakura glance at Naruto holding my wrist and glared at him. Naruto almost immediately let go, and when he did I started walking over to our section of the field.

"Hey Hinata have you played soccer before?" Sakura asked. She seemed to be fishing for something but I'm not sure what.

"H-Hai. I w-was on a couple of s-s-school teams before. T-Though we move a-a-a lot so I n-n-never really stay long." God I hate it when I stutter I sound so annoying. Though Sakura was surprised by my answer, I guess she was expecting me to have not played a lot.

"Ok let's get the game started! Hinata-chan and I will guard first." Naruto was so excited. It was infectious and I got really excited.

Sakura had the ball so she dropped it into the middle of our section and passed it to Sasuke. I've played soccer since I was six. It's been the only really consistent thing in my life. I always practice in the back yard when I get the chance. So when Sasuke started running at full speed I was able to keep up with him and slide tackle the ball from his feet. I gained control and went to the other end of the field, Naruto following close behind me.

"Hinata-chan that was amazing! One of the best things I've ever seen!" Naruto yelled, practically in my ear. I enjoyed his enthusiasm, but he needed to pay attention to the game.

"Naruto-Kun, would you please follow my lead?" I asked above a whisper for once. Soccer was one of the only things I was confident in so I wasn't as flustered anymore. I run forward, dribbling the ball between my feet. I assumed Naruto was a relatively good athlete by the fact that he seemed we built and was so excited for gym, so I passed him the ball when Sakura came up to try and block me. Naruto receives the pass but Sasuke is almost immediately on top of him. I run around Sakura make a break for it.

"Naruto-Kun!" I shout to tell him I was open. Naruto manages to get enough distance from Sasuke to pass me the ball. I get the ball but Sakura wasn't that far behind. She must run a lot because she caught up to me extremely quickly. I barely kicked the ball before she could block it.

"Alright! Go Hinata-chan!" Naruto screamed from the other end. I noticed that the scary gym teacher was crying while watching us.

"Yosh! Such a wonder display of youth! I have never such abundant youthfulness!" He cried. He had a fist raised in front of him while there was a stream of tears down his cheeks.

"Guy-sensei stop being such a creep!" Naruto yelled. Guy-sensei started walking away, but he was still crying with his fist raised. "Man he's weird." Naruto muttered under his breath.

The rest of gym continued with a back and forth from both pairs. We ended up tying the game, and Naruto was exclaiming excitedly the entire time back to the locker rooms. I changed in the locker room, blushing the entire time. I've never comfortable about these things, and went to my next class.

Honors Biology was just up the stairs, near the gym, so I find my way by myself and I arrive earlier than most. The teacher was sitting at his desk in the front of the class room. There were black top lab tables in the back where I assumed we would do dissections. I walk up to the teacher hoping he might have a seating chart.

"Hi. I-I'm the new t-transfer student." I was nervous and started stuttering again. I hate first day's; they're horrible.

"Yes, on the far left next to the windows. You'll sit at the second to last desk." He answered gruffly, then smiled he seemed kind but a little rough around the edges. "I'm Asuna by the way, and here's your book." He said giving me a big book with a parrot on it.

"Arigatou gozaimasu." I said while I bowed slightly and went to my seat. I just realized I should have asked Tsunade where my locker was instead of carrying around my bag all day like an idiot. Though I didn't have any books yet so I didn't have a lot to put in yet. I stare out the window wondering how long father was going to allow us to stay before we moved again, while the rest of the students arrived. Beside me there was a kid with what looked like a pineapple sticking out of the back of his head. It was kind of funny looking so I chuckled a little involuntarily. Hoping he didn't hear I turn around and grab my binder out of my bag. Though when I turn back I see him looking at me with a bored look on his face.

"You're the new student aren't you?" He asked almost yawning.

"H-Hai. I'm Hinata. What is you name if I may ask?" I asked.

"Troublesome" He muttered under his breath "I'm Shikamaru." He said still looking bored. Shikamaru didn't seem to be in a mood for conversation, however. But thank god when Asuna-sensei started class right after Shikamaru told me his name.

"Ok today we will be talking about the nucleus of a cell and the DNA inside." Asuna-sensei announced to start the class. The rest of the period went by in a flurry of notes and Power Point presentations. The bell rings signaling the end of class. "No homework tonight" was Asuna-sensei's last words as I exit the class room.

"Yo Hinata-chan!" Naruto shouts from the other end of the hallway. Naruto was smiling ear to ear as he approached me. He looks cute when he smiles. "I'm here to take you to English. It's not that far. I'm surprised you found your way to Bio. I know my first day at this school. I couldn't find anything. I was late to all my classes the entire first week." Naruto was still grinning ear to ear. I wish I could be as happy as he was. Sadly life never gives some of us a break.

I didn't want to stutter again so I just keep my mouth shut. Though this lead to an uncomfortable silence that continued to English. I wish I could talk to him Naruto is such a nice guy. Ruefully we reach the English classroom without speaking another room.

"Ok Hinata-chan I'm going to grab my seat if you want to ask Kakashi-sensei where your seat is." Naruto seemed dejected, like he was sad about something. God I hope he doesn't think I don't like him.

"Excuse me. I'm the new transfer student." I've said these words enough that I never stutter when saying them.

"Hello Hinata. Your seat is in the second row, third back. We don't hand out textbooks because we never really use them but here. This is the book we're currently reading." Kakashi-sensei hands me a copy of The Fault in Our Stars. "We are only one the second chapter so you aren't too far behind." I love this book I've already read it twice. I walk to my seat and but my bag under my desk and crack open the book and immediately get sucked into the familiar world of love and death.

The bell rings and Kakashi-sensei starts class. Though since they had just started the book it was just a reading day, and the next thing I realized is the bell rings to signal the end of class.

* * *

**Thanks again for reading! Hope your enjoyed he story!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'M SOOOO SOOOORRRY! I've been so busy lately. One of my cats is really sick so I've been busy trying to take care of her. Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing. I really appreciate it!**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. God knows if I did Neji wouldn't have died.**

* * *

"Hinata could you come here for a moment?" Kakashi-sensei asked. As I walk to his desk a girl with long blond hair in a high ponytail walks into the room. "Hello Ino." Kakashi-sensei greets her with a quick wave and an eye smile. You can't see his face because of a mask over is mouth and an eye patch over his left eye. "Hinata, this is Ino. Tsunade-sama asked her to show you the way to your next class." Ino gives a quick wave

"Hi, you're in my Bio class right?" Ino seems so energetic, and her smile was so big it made me worry her face was going to crack in half.

"H-Hai" I say and nod simultaneously. Ino stayed silent expecting me to continue but when I didn't she just moved on.

"Alright off we go. See ya later Kakashi-sensei!" Ino exclaimed as we ran out the door. "Since you're new I'm going to give you all the important gossip….." She then proceeded to tell me the rumors going around the school about various people I've never heard of or met. Ino talked the entire way to Precalc. Even if I wanted to say something, and I assure you I didn't, I couldn't.

When we got to Precalc Ino told me to get my seat from the teacher and then she'd meet me at my seat. I'm extremely grateful she is willing to talk to me, but I don't know how much gossip I can take.

"Hello I'm the new student" I say more out of habit than necessity. I saw the teacher recognize me when I walked through the door.

"Yes Hinata. I'm Yamato, here's your book. You'll sit middle row, last desk." Yamato-sensei stood and gestured to my desk in the back. I smile, nod, and take my seat. As I shove my bag underneath my desk Ino walks up.

"Hey here are my notes, we're in the middle of trig identities and it's probably going to be confusing if you jump right in in the middle of everything." Ino smiled handed me the notes then started walking off.

"Arigatou, Ino" I mutter, thankful I didn't stutter.

"It's fine. Least I could do. I was a new student once too." She winked at me and ran back to her seat. I'm happy she's willing to give me her notes. No one's every really done that for me. I always end up asking the teacher for extra lessons because I arrived in the middle of the unit. I copy what I can from the notes before Yamato-sensei starts the lesson but I only get half of them down.

The bell rings and I start to back up my stuff. I grab Ino's notebook and try and give it back to her.

"It's alright if you didn't finish. Just give it to me in Bio tomorrow." Ino says. She smiles gives a small wave then runs out the door. I just stare after her not expecting her to be that kind.

"Hello Hinata. I'm here to show you to lunch." I jumped and spun around to find Shino right behind me. I put my hand over my heart and sigh. Shino is the master of stealth.

"Arigato, Shino" I smile and we start walking. Shino doesn't talk much but it's always a comfortable silence. We walk into the cafeteria and I get a little scared. _I have no one to sit with._

"Follow me." Was all Shino says before he started walking toward the back of the room. I always pack my lunch so I just simply follow Shino to where he's headed. As we approach the back of the lunch room I see at the last table Naruto, Kiba, Sakura, Sasuke, and a few other people were eating their lunch. Shino walks over to the table and sits next to Kiba. I notice a spot open between Naruto and Kiba. I try to slip into the seat unnoticed but Kiba saw me and welcomed me loudly to the table.

"Yo Hinata!" He grinned at me while is sit down.

"H-H-Hello K-Kiba." I stutter because of all the people here. Large groups of people get me flustered.

"Hello Hinata" Sakura greets me with a smile and a small wave. Everyone greets me in turn. Ino, Shikamaru, and a boy named Choji. Sasuke just gave me a nod of the head and an 'hn'. I look at Naruto just to see him staring at his food, which didn't look to interesting.

"N-N-Naruto-kun. How i-is y-your d-day going?" I ask hoping that I can make him feel better. I have a strange pull to him. Naruto makes me feel better just by being around him.

Naruto jerks his head around and stares at me like I had three heads. I blush furiously and stare at my twiddling fingers. He probably thinks I'm such a freak. I stutter all the time, I can't look him in the eyes, and I'm poking my finger together like an idiot.

"My day has been great Hinata-chan." Naruto says. I snap my head in his direction and see him grinning like a fox. Naruto seemed to be in high spirits again. His eyes gave away that he was troubled, though.

"Hinata, how has your day been so far?" Sakura asked. She was smiling at me but it seemed forced.

"It's b-b-been f-fine, S-Sakura-san." I answer. I'm staring at the lunch table and hope no one asks me anymore question but it doesn't seem like luck was on my side today.

"Where did you transfer from?" Kiba asked.

"M-My l-last school w-was in San D-Diego. M-My f-f-f-father is relocated a-a lot." Will my stuttering ever stop? I sound like such a weirdo. They must think I'm an idiot.

"Wow! You're from California? It must suck to be here in this depressing place. It isn't the most exciting area." Ino jutted in. She frightened me from the sudden and loud interjection. I just sat there and nodded. Thankfully from there the group started talking about California and where they'd like to live one day. I was able to avoid all question and just ate my lunch.

As I lunch finished Choji told me he would take me to History.

I walked into the class and notice a man sitting behind a desk with what looks like a toothpick hanging at the edge of his mouth. I walk up to him go over the whole 'I'm the new student' situation.

"Here's your book. You showed up at the perfect time because I'm starting a new unit today. We're covering the ancient Japanese Feudal system." He then pointed out my seat. I whispered a 'thank you' and sat at my desk. I always loved the feudal system. My father was relocated to Japan a while ago and I was able to learn about the feudal system while there. The samurai always fascinated me. Though some were little more than common thugs the ones I recognize as true samurai were those that were steadfast in their loyalty to their master and honored their unwritten code of conduct known as the Bushido code. The Bushido Code holds virtues everyone should have and how I try to guide my life.

The bell snaps me out of my thoughts and I hurriedly try and shove all of my things into my bag. As I walk out of the class Kiba calls out to me.

"Yo Hinata!" He shouts "I'm here to take you to art. Kurenai-sensei teaches it and I can't wait for you to meet her. She's the nicest person and one of the best teachers." Kiba then starts talking about Kurenai-sensei excitedly.

"Here we are. I really hope you like her. Kurenai-sensei is awesome!" Kiba shouts again. He seems nice but he's really loud. I walk up to Kurenai-sensei and see she's working on a painting. It was amazing. There was a girl on the edge of a grassy cliff with a long Victorian style dress seemingly blowing in a breeze. She was facing away from that point of view but you could see her outstretched hands cupped holding sakura petals that were floating away on the wind.

"You must be Hinata. I'm Kurenai the art teacher." I jump when Kurenai-sensei starts talking, suddenly snapping back to reality. I blush realizing how ridiculous I looked gawking at her painting. I nod not trusting myself to speak with all the embarrassment.

"There is no seating chart so sit wherever you like. We just started experimenting with water colors so feel free to just grab a brush and go at it." Kurenai-sensei smiles at me. I simply nod not wanting to give a verbal reply, and she seems to understand how nervous I am because she hands me a brush and points out a spot next to Shino.

I rush over to the vacant spot next to Shino and immediately grab paper from the stacks that were on the table. They were the same picnic-style tables that were in the lunch room. I dunk my brush in one of the buckets of water that was on the table and grab one of the trays of water colors. For the rest of the period I try my best to get a landscaped but I suck at art so I don't succeed.

My last period is study hall, thank kami, which is in the cafeteria so I was able to find it on my own. This study hall didn't have a seating arrangement so I just sat down and started working on my homework for the day. The final bell rang and I practically sprinted out of the building.

"Hinata-chan, come over here for a minute." Naruto called out to me from the front lawn of the school. He's sitting with the same group from lunch. "Do you want to go with us to the mall?"

* * *

**AGAIN I'M SOOOOO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! I'm trying to catch up on what I missed. Hope there isn't too many mistakes. I tried to make it a little longer because of the late update so I hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
